Behind Enemy lines: Jaffar's version
by Most High
Summary: (crappy title) Just before chapter 30. In an attempt to save his allies, Jaffar is trapped in a Black Fang camp. Now he is faced with an enemy from the not-so-recent past, will the "Angel of Death" survive? Chapter 3 now in Chptr. 4 on the way, please Ra
1. A Rock and a Hard Place

All right, here's my story. It takes place just after Eliwoods' return to the Dread Isle and Just before Chapter 30, when they battle Limstelle. The Black fang has sent a forward assassin to eliminate Jaffar before they attack Eliwoods' forced in their sleep  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems, or anything else in this story for that matter.  
  
The assassin moved without a sound, his footsteps making no noise, his movements nearly invisible in the shadows of the tents. Jaffar saw him anyway. Silently drawing a Killing Edge from his cloak, Jaffar rolled onto his side, seemingly still asleep. It had been forever since he had truly slept; now he had learned to rest his body and mind, but to stay alert. Too many young thieves envied his position in the Black Fang for him to indulge in true rest. He braced his legs against the tent pole, waiting for the assassin to enter. Jaffar counted down the time, 5...4...3...2...1... snap! So predictable. Jaffar kicked out the tent pole, the black tarp falling upon the two killers. The former Angel of Death pounced, taking the would-be assassin down in a heartbeat. In a single, fluid motion, Jaffar stabbed the Killing Edge soundlessly into his assailant's chest. To the thief's credit, he didn't scream. Jaffar was up and running in the blink of an eye, racing towards Eliwood's tent as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
"Lord Eliwood! I need discuss something with you," he then gestured at the tactician, "You as well, we may need you too."  
"Very well, Jaffar, what is it? You look pale."  
"Lord Eliwood, we are under siege, or will be soon." Jaffar told him grimly.  
"What? By who?" inquired the young lord, his face now worried.  
"The Black Fang, of course. They just attempted to assassinate me. I know their tactics, they feared me and what I know, so they would kill me first, then destroy the camp in a destructive ambush. Even now, I imagine troops are silently placing themselves in our midst." He replied, his voice emotionless as always.  
"Lord Eliwood? Jaffar? I do believe I have a plan" came the tacticians' feminine voice from the back of the tent. She then laid out her devious plan.  
  
Silently, Jaffar roused the whole of Pherae's forces, if the enemy didn't know they were aware of an attack, the ambush could be turned back on them. Their brilliant tactician had imparted this advice, as well as Jaffar's role.  
After rousing the camp, Jaffar returned to his own tent, quickly switching his clothes with that of the dead thief, covering the hole in his leather armor with his cloak. It was simple for the Assassin to follow the thief's trail back to the enemy camp. He strode into what was obviously the leaders tent, pausing to note that a majority of the forces had left for Eliwood's camp.  
The Morph stared up at Jaffar with eerily glowing golden eyes and asked, "Is it done?" in a cold, emotionless voice. Jaffars' only reply was a sudden pounce, burying a Killing Edge deep within the Morph's chest before it could make a sound. With his right hand, he drew a second blade. In a single spinning motion, he freed the first blade from the dead morph and planted the second into one of the morph's two guards' forehead. The second bodyguard rushed him, and Jaffar dropped swiftly into a crouch, driving the dagger home.  
  
Back at the camp, Pent and Canas were lying in wait for a signal to attack, the tactician said they would recognize it, but Canas was not so sure. However, they soon heard the voice of the Lord Eliwood cry out, " ATTAAAACK!!!!!"  
"Canas, I do believe it would be safe to consider that the signal?"  
"Agreed"  
Their tent erupted in a huge explosion of magical power as the spells Nosferatu and Elfire burst forth simultaneously, obliterating a squad of unfortunate mercenaries.  
  
Arrows and magic whizzed over Karel's head as he struggled to focus on his own enemy. After slaying him, Karel took a moment to survey the overall progress of the battle. Eliwood's forces were hard pressed but holding their own in the battle. Karel had only time for a quick glance before launching back into the fray. He spotted a pair of brigands teaming up on Hawkeye, which Karel was sure he could handle. However, Hawkeye did not see the sniper lurking in the bushes behind him. Karel moved swiftly to close the distance between himself and the archer, finally closing into range of his attack. In the blink of an eye, Karel had moved a space of three meters and was on the sniper, hacking away with his Wo Dao.  
  
Jaffar burst out the front of the tent, moving swiftly but silently to place himself behind a sword-wielding sentry, simultaneously covering his victims' mouth with one hand, and slitting his throat with the other. Unfortunately, Jaffar had failed to notice the Cavalier behind him, who shouted for help at the top of his lungs. His cries quickly turned into a sickening gurgle as Jaffar plunged his wickedly curved Killing Edges into his lung. His scream did not go unheard though, and Jaffar was soon faced with two morph assassins, and ten brigands, all armed to the teeth.  
Moments later, Jaffar walked away from the thirteen bloodied bodies, cool and composed as ever.  
  
"The attack has subsided, Lord Eliwood, Jaffar must have been successful." reported a jovial Serra, a wide grin on her face, Erk resisted the urge to vomit.  
"Very good, Serra, has Jaffar returned yet?" Eliwood asked.  
"Jaffar left?" Serra replied, seeming confused, "I haven't seen him."  
"Uh-oh, I'll take that for a no." Eliwood murmured, growing worried. Please guide him back, St. Elmine. Eliwood prayed to himself, closing his eyes.  
  
Crouching behind a tree until he saw the coast was clear; Jaffar heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled to find a warrior standing behind him, axe raised. Inwardly cursing himself for letting the barbarian get so close, Jaffar nimbly dove to the side, avoiding the axe swipe and allowing himself to side step around his opponent and drive a curved dagger in his back. "Dammit, Jaffar, you're slipping," he whispered to himself. Silent as a shadow, he began moving back toward Eliwood's tent. Much earlier this time, Jaffar's honed instincts detected the clumsy attempt at stealth that the enemy was making and was puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him. This was the army retreating from their failed ambush. Jaffar was now effectively trapped between a rock and a hard place. 


	2. A Step in the Right Direction

"Lord Eliwood, I've searched the whole bloody area three times, the damned assassin is simply not here!" Reported an exasperated General Wallace.  
"I was afraid of that, I fear he might have been pinned between the retreating Black Fang forces and their camp. I did not foresee this," admitted the tactician.  
Of course you didn't thought Wallace. The tactician was a boon to the army, no doubt, but sometimes he wondered what she was thinking.  
"Well that is simply not acceptable, we must retrieve him immediately!" Eliwood insisted urgently. The trio had gathered in Eliwood's tent to hear Wallace's report and discuss a plan of action.  
"Indeed, but I will need additional information about the enemy camp, and Jaffar was the best for reconnaissance," the tactician paused to clear her throat, then continued, "I will need someone to send."  
"I'll do it," came a male voice from the shadows. Then Matthew stepped forth, his face grim.  
Wallace and Eliwood stood there looking shocked for a moment, before the tactician finally spoke, "Very well, report to Pent and Canass' tent and see if they have a magical means of concealing you." She ordered  
"Indeed," Matthew acknowledged before fading into the shadows.  
  
Thinking fast, Jaffar darted up into the top of the nearest tree, darting through the canopy from tree to tree back towards Black Fang camp, careful to avoid the eyes of Wyverns and Pegasi as he made his retreat. Silently, he dropped to the ground, slipping into the nearest tent, and then curling into a shadowy corner.  
  
Jaffar counted thirteen minutes until a Hero and his Mercenary underling strode into the tent, the Hero rambling on about how he had grievously wounded a general of Eliwoods' army, but Jaffar was sure that was a lie, neither Wallace or Oswin would let this moron away uninjured. Jaffar drew both of his daggers, coiling his muscles like a cat, prepared to spring. Quite suddenly, Jaffar pounced raising both daggers overhead then bringing them both down in a lightning quick double strike aimed for his head and heart. Much to Jaffars' surprise, however, (and Jaffar was not surprised often) the Hero maneuvered his sword up to block the double dagger stroke. Not missing a beat, Jaffar recoiled into a tight backflip, one foot kicking his sword from his hand, the other catching Jaffar's opponent in the jaw. Landing in a crouch, Jaffar launched himself, daggers flashing, upon the Hero. This time, both daggers struck home. Leaving one Killing edge buried in the dying Hero's face, Jaffar sprung upon the stunned mercenary, driving his dagger pommel into the Mercenary's temple, sending the man reeling backwards. With the speed of a flying arrow, Jaffar dropped his dagger and reached out, gripping the man's head and snapping his neck with a satisfying crunch. Jaffar retrieved both of his weapons and set them beside the Mercenary's body. Jaffar then replaced his own clothes with those of his victim. A new disguise. He then concealed both of his daggers within his stolen clothing and strode from the tent.  
  
Magically concealed, Matthew returned from the Black Fang's perimeter, his heart heavy. He rendered himself visible, then entered Eliwood's tent to find the young lord consoling a sad-looking Nino. Eliwood looked up at Matthew, but the thief shook his head solemnly. Eliwood gestured for the Matthew to leave, for he was obviously busy, but a quiet, shaky voice stopped him, "Did you find him?" asked the sobbing mage.  
Matthew was at her side instantly, "No... I'm sorry."  
"There is no need to grieve for him yet, besides, knowing Jaffar, there would be more commotion if he had been found than if he hadn't. He is always stealthy and is probably trying to hide." Pointed out Eliwood.  
"Indeed, if Jaffar was there, there would still be no sign of it." Agreed Matthew.  
This seemed to lighten Nino a little, she gave a sad little nod then rose, "I'm going to return to my tent for now." She announced, leaving.  
"Do you really believe his is alive?" asked Matthew, himself not so sure.  
"I do not believe St. Elmine would let him die." Replied Eliwood sincerely  
"I agree, now I too will retire, I assume the tactician will have a plan by morning?" Matthew asked.  
"Of course she will," answered Eliwood.  
Matthew said not another word as he turned and strode out of the tent. 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Disguised in the Mercenary's clothing, Jaffar made his way across the camp as fast as he could without drawing undo attention. "You there! Hold!" A tall Hero made his way over to Jaffar, brandishing his blade. "Yes, Sir?" Jaffar responded innocently, trying to sound as much like the Mercenary he had killed as possible. "What is your name? Why haven't I seen you before?" The officer demanded.  
Damn, thought Jaffar, Oh well, it lasted longer than I thought it would.  
In a single, fluid motion, Jaffar spun, falling into a crouch and scooping some dirt into his hand, then rose, tossing it into the officer's face. Leaving the man sputtering, Jaffar darted into a tent, whirling about, prepared to face whatever came at him.  
  
Quietly as he could, Erk made his way to the perimeter of Eliwood's camp, spellbooks tucked safely under his arm. "And where do you think you are going, Sage?" Came a cold voice from behind him. Erk froze, inwardly cursing.  
"Why nowhere, Matthew I was... out for a walk." Replied Erk weakly  
"Fully dressed and armed for battle?" criticized Matthew.  
"Hey, you can never be to careful... reeeally big squirrels out here." Countered Erk.  
"Come on, you were sneaking out and we both know it. I know it because I was too." Admitted the thief.  
"What? Matthew? But why?" asked Erk, both relieved and astonished at this.  
"Jaffar was... he was to be my mentor, I wanted to advance in my skill, he could sign my Fell Contract. I could also ask the same question of you. Why are you of all people doing this, it is... unlike you, to say the least." Matthew demanded.  
Erk blushed, reluctantly he admitted, "It is for... for Nino."  
"Nino?" asked Matthew, his eyes widening.  
"Yes... I know I could never... we could never... but I do feel for her. I know that she loves Jaffar; he saved her life, after all. I just would not want her to suffer the loss of a friend." Erk explained quietly.  
Matthew simply looked at the Sage for a moment, amazed. The thief never would have suspected Erk of feeling this way for anyone. "A noble sentiment, if not foolish. Come, we will save him together."  
"Agreed."  
  
A small, slender female silhouette stepped into the tent. As she came closer, the pale moonlight that shone through the light tent, the never surprised Jaffar... was shocked.  
"L-L-Leila?" asked Jaffar, a tremble in his voice for the first time he could remember.  
"Why, yes, I'm surprised you remember me, it must have been... what? A month since you killed me?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.  
Finally, Jaffar reached his conclusion, inwardly cursing himself for not getting there sooner. Nergal must be using a morph that looks like Leila to manipulate him. Well it won't work. Not this time. Not again. Jaffar lashed out, both daggers in hand, forming an arrowhead headed for her stomach. He was going to make this painful for her. Both Killing Edges struck her dead on and were deflected... by her skin! His daggers had no effect! Leila slashed downward with a sword Jaffar didn't see her draw. Jaffar just barely managed to dart out of the weapon's arc before he was cleaved in half.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHH!!!! Too... much... MAGIC!!!" Erk cried as the flame flew from his hands, striking the Brigand full in the face. Erk heard himself cackling madly, but couldn't stop it. He ran his hands rapidly through the complex gestures necessary, drawing an arcane symbol before him, then dashed it with his hand. Erk waited and waited as the power built, stronger...stronger...STRONGER!!! Erk held in the magic until he felt he no longer could, then unleashed it in a wicked blast of electric fury, decimating three mercenaries. Erk let out a whoop and began his next spell.  
Matthew randomly darted from shadow to shadow, piercing enemies' sides with his blade. Hold on Jaffar, he thought, we're coming.  
  
Most High: This is the end of my story. Don't fret, I am writing a sequel,  
I simply wish to start anew, this could be a long story. 


End file.
